True Dream
by Vampire Ronin
Summary: Ryo has to deal with his wife losing her memory no thanks to a demon. Will she be able to trust Ryo and the other Ronin's again, or is this going to end badly? OC's name still having to be thought up. Hope you enjoy!


_**This is a new fic. I came up with a few years ago. Never finished it. Hopefully you'll get ch. 2 soon! Hope you'll like the fic.!**_

_**Sorry this chapter's short, but that's just the way it is. :)**_

**Ronin Warriors**

_**True Dream**_

**Chapter 1 The Car Accident:**

I was just driving home from the store around 2:30 p.m. when I was suddenly hit from behind at a red light.

Though my foot was on the brake the guy who hit me was going 80 and had my car go into oncoming traffic at a four way road where I was then hit by another car on the drivers side.

Though I was wearing my seatbelt and my car had front airbags, the side windows weren't protected and I was badly injured from the side impact.

I wasn't sure how long it took the ambulance to get here. I was so out of it at the time that I was in a daze on what happened. I mean, I knew what happened. I just couldn't believe that it actually did happen, happen to me.

Before and after the ambulance finally came, I was fading in and out.

I couldn't hear anything around me.

Now, I couldn't see anything, for I could no longer open my eyes.

"Ms., Ms.! Can you hear me?" A male's voice spoke.

"She's not responding," the same voice said.

"Is she breathing?" Another male voice, the first voice's work partner, asked.

The first man checked the pulse. "Yeah, she is. Her heart's still beating, but it's really slow. And she's not responding to anything. I think she's in a coma." He turned to his partner and said, "go get the stretcher, quickly! We need to get her to the hospital immediately!"

The second man ran over to the ambulance and took a stretcher out from the back of it.

Three more medics came to help with everything else.

I was finally in the ambulance.

As I was being taken to the hospital, police who arrived on the scene questioned witnesses. One of the witnesses was a purebred, born and raised, Japanese man in his early twenties.

His car was in the lane next to mine.

"What did you see sir," a male cop asked, his pen and pad at the ready?

"Well, as most of us were, I was just waiting at the light. As I was waiting for the light to turn green, I started looking around to pass the time.

"I looked over at my passenger side, over at her. She caught me looking at her, and when she did, she gave me a small smile.

"Anyways, as I returned that smile, I caught sight of that guy's car in the corner of my eye. I knew something was wrong once I started seeing him sway.

"I looked at the coming car with fear. And since I knew she was still looking because I was still looking at her before I noticed the other car coming fast, I knew she saw my reaction and looked to where I was.

"But it was too late to do anything, and she got hit.

"I wish I was able to do something about it…" His head hung low and a tear escaped from his eye. He wiped it away.

"There was nothing you could've done. Things like that happen when you don't expect it."

"I know. I just wish people weren't so stupid behind the wheel."

"Don't we all." Then the officer told him thank you for giving his statement and that was the end of that.

* * *

Three weeks pass when I finally wake from my coma.

I had a neck brace, an arm cast, and many cuts and bruises; along with a few tubes going in me.

There was a beeping sound coming from behind me, indicating that my vital signs have changed.

A male doctor and a female nurse walked in to check on me.

"It looks like you're going to pull through," Dr. Hensen said happily.

Still not a hundred percent, I could only smile.

After they were done checking everything, they told me to get some rest and that they'll check on me again in an hour and get me something to eat.

When they left my room, I instantly fell to sleep, dreaming about that guy I saw before the accident occurred.

He was a very hot Japanese man, and I wished to have met him; to have gotten to know him.

Oh well. I guess the dream world would have to suffice.


End file.
